One-shot kisses
by mexxi30031
Summary: Eine Partner ff mit der lieben JeanyQueen um die Zeit bis zum 15. Januar zu vertun. Es wird sich hierbei nur um Olicity drehen und die verschiedensten Arten von Küssen. Ein Kapitel je ein Kuss je ein One-shot
1. Hand Kiss

Hand Kiss

Eine Frau lief schnell von ihrem Bad in ihr Schlafzimmer, zog einen Strumpf an lief wieder zurück und schminkte sich fertig. Sie drehte gerade ihren Mascara zu, als es an der Haustür klingelte „Moment, ich komme gleich!" schrie die junge, blonde Frau und zog im laufen hin zur Tür erfolgreich den zweiten Strumpf an. Sie öffnete das Schloss, drückte die Türklinke herunter, machte die Tür einen Spalt auf und rannte wieder schnell in ihr Schlafzimmer mit den Worten „Gib mir noch zwei Minuten, dann bin ich fertig." Der dunkelblonde Mann schloss amüsiert die Tür, schaute sich kurz in ihrem Wohnzimmer um und nahm dann auf dem Sofa Platz.

Es war heute nicht ihr Tag, erst sprang ihr Auto nicht an, dann wollte der Kopierer nicht die wichtigen Unterlagen für das Treffen des Vorstandes vervielfältigen. Während des Treffens durchbohrte Isabel Rochev sie mit Todesblicken und man möchte nicht ihren Gehirn-Mund-Filter vergessen, der sie eigentlich immer in einer peinlichen Situation wirft. Als sie dann völlig fertig nach Hause kommt, dachte sie nur noch daran, sich mit einem großen Glas Rotwein ihre Lieblingsserie anzuschauen. Doch im Hinterkopf schwebte ihr der Gedanke, dass sie etwas vergessen hatte.

Als ihr Handy und ihr Tablet dann klingelten und sie schon voller Erwartung auf eine neue Arrow Mission sich den elektronischen Geräten zuwendete, blieb wie im Schock stehen. Heute war der Abend, an dem sie ihren Boss zu einem der tausende Galas begleiten müsse. Wobei man das „müsse" genauer definieren muss. Der CEO von QC hatte sie zwei Wochen zuvor zwischen den Meetings nett gefragt, ob sie ihn vielleicht begleiten könne, dann würde die Zeit schneller rumgehen und er wüsste, dass er mindestens zwei Personen in einem Raum trauen konnte. Sie, sichtlich gerührt von seiner Frage, konnte nicht anders und stimmte zu. Nun hatte sie den Salat. Sie, in einer ihren bequemen Yogahosen und einen zu großen T-Shirt, und ihr Begleiter, der in 30 Minuten kommt.

30 Minuten später saß der junge Mann auf ihrer Couch und sie strich mit ein paar letzten Handgriffen ihre Hochsteckfrisur glatt. Während sie zur Haustür lief und in ihrer Clutch noch einmal kontrollierte ob alles da ist, sagte sie „ Oliver, wir können." Der Angesprochene erhob sich elegant und musterte die Dame des Hauses. Sie trug ein langes, hellgrünes Kleid. Über die Brust war der Chiffonstoff locker drapiert und fiel ab der Taille locker herunter bis auf den Boden. An der Schulter wurde das Kleid durch verschiedene Perlenketten gehalten. Der V-Ausschnitt schmeichelte ihrem Dekolleté und die silbernen kleine Ohrringe waren ihrer eleganten Robe perfekt angepasst. Er lief langsam auf sie zu. „Du siehst atemberaubend aus, Felicity." „Vielen Dank," erwiderte sie, „Müssen wir nicht los." Wie aus einer Trance, klärte sich sein Blick wieder und er führte seine Begleitern nickend nach draußen.

Während der Fahrt bemerkte Diggle noch einmal grinsend wie trefflich doch ihre Wahl des Kleides war. Felicity grinste ihn nur wissend an und blickte aus dem Fenster. Starling City war ein magischer Ort nachts. Als erschien einem fremd und anders. Für manche war es eine der unsicheren Städte des Landes, doch sie war sich sicher dass diese Stadt wieder zu ihrer Größe hinfinden konnte. Der Mann neben ihr war an dieser Tatsache nicht ganz unbeteiligt, dachte sie sich schmunzelt. Oliver bemerkte dieses schmunzeln, doch eher er sie fragen konnte, sprach Diggle „Wir sind da, wollt ihr über den Roten Teppich gehen oder soll ich eher zum VIP Eingang fahren?" Felicity wurde bei dem Gedanken von Paparazzi fotografiert und ausgefragt zu werden zunehmend nervös. Oliver ergriff ihre Hand, drückte sie kurz und wendete sich an seinen Bodygard „Ich denke, da wir eh schon etwas zu spät sind, können wir auch diesmal das Blitzlicht meiden."

Nachdem sie den Vorraum passiert hatten und nun in der Tür des Ballsaals standen, konnte Felicity kurz vergessen, mit wem sie eigentlich erschien und das Ambiente auf sich einwirken lassen. Der Raum wurde durch große Kristallleuchter erhellt und am Rand standen viele runde Tische an denen wohl bedeutende Personen saßen. Während das Paar zu ihrem Tisch gingen, bemerkte die junge Frau, dass in der Mitte des Saals eine große Tanzfäche ihren Platz fand. Oliver, ganz Gentleman-like bot Felicity zuerst den Stuhl an und setzte sich dann neben sie. Felicity wandte sich, nachdem sie endlich ein Glas Rotwein bekommen hatte, ihm zu „Und wie viel wird der große Oliver Queen dieser Spendengala wohl spenden?" fragte sie grinsend. Er erwiderte nich weniger schmunzelnt „Nun, dass müsstest du doch am besten wissen. Schließlich gabst du mir den Scheck zum unterschreiben, weil ich es sonst anscheinend vergessen hätte." Die Angesprochene verzog jedoch ihr Gesicht nicht zu einem schuldbewussten Lächeln, sondern vergrößerte ihr Grinsen nur noch.

Die angenehme Zweisamkeit wurde aber schnell von ihren Tischnachbarn gestört. Oliver kam dennoch nicht umhin seinen Arm besitzergreifend auf die Stuhllehne seiner schönen Begleiterin zu legen. Nach einigen Minuten Smalltalk und der viel zu langen Eröffnungs- und Dankungsrede wurde endlich das Essen aufgetragen. Felicity genießte das reichhaltige Mahl.

Während des Desserts wurde Oliver von wichtigen Investoren von QC angesprochenen und musste sich leider bei seinem IT Girl entschuldigen. Sie nutzte die Zeit und ging zur Bar um sich ein weiteres Glas Rotwein zu gönnen, schließlich ist sie in der High Society. Als sie wenige Minuten später Oliver erblickte, konnte sie nicht länger warten und erlöste ihn von dem Gespräch. Sie ging langsam auf die kleine Gruppe hin und strich langsam und sanft Olivers Arm hinhab.

„Gentleman, es tut mir sehr leid sie unterbrechen zu müssen, aber ich muss ihnen Oliver kurz entführen." Mit diesen Worten hakte sie sich bei ihm ein und zog ihn, wobei sie hier nicht auf Wiederstand traf, bestimmend zur Tanzfläche. „Du kamst gerade zum rechten Zeitpunkt. Sie fingen von meinem Vater an zu sprechen und wie gut es lief, als er noch die Geschäfte führte." flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr. Sie blickte an ihm hoch. Er hatte den Blick starr in die Menge gerichtet und ließ keine Emotionen zu, Felicity kannte ihn aber zu gut und wusste, dass die Erinnerung an seinen Vater und wahrscheinlich die unsensiblen Kommentare der Herren einiges dazu beigetragen haben, dass Oliver sich nun noch mehr schuldig fühlte. Um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, ließ sie seinen Arm los und hob leicht ihre Hand. „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten, Mister Queen?". Oliver war aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und lächelte sie leicht an. „Mit Vergnügen, Miss Smoak."

Passend wurde gerade ein langsames Lied gespielt. Felicity fühlte sich warm und geborgen in der Nähe von Oliver und legte leicht ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Seine Hand auf ihren Rücken drückte sie, wenn es noch möglich war, noch mehr an seinen Körper, so als wollte er sie nicht gehen lassen. Keiner der beiden war sich des Zeitflusses noch bewusst, sie waren in ihrer eigenen Welt.

Doch auch dieses Zauber wurde irgendwann gebrochen, und so schaffte Diggle sie gegen Mitternacht wieder nach Hause. Oliver ließ sich aber nicht nehmen, Felicity zur Tür zu begleiten.

Als sie endlich ihren Schlüssel in der viel zu vollgestopften Clutch fand und ihre Haustür aufschloss, drehte sie sich zu Oliver um. „Das war ein wunderschönen Abend, vielen Dank." Oliver nahm ihre Hand und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. „Nein, ich muss dir danken. Ohne dich wäre dieser Abend nur einer von vielen gewöhnlichen, langweiligen Abenden geworden. Danke Felicity."

Und mit diesem Satz hob er ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. Er drückte noch einmal leicht ihre Hand und drehte sich gen Fahrstuhl um. Felicity, noch ganz betäubend und verwirrt von all den Gefühlen die sie auf einmal spürte, schaffte es ungehindert in ihre Wohnung zu kommen und die Türe sicher zu schließen. Sie lehnte sich gegen Jene und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Mit der einen Hand streichelte sie leicht über den Rücken, der Sekunden zuvor noch Olivers Lippen berührt haben. Sie stand noch einige Minuten an der Tür, bevor sie sich wieder gefasst hatte und müde aber glücklich ins Bett fallen ließ.


	2. Forehead Kiss

Ahhh ich freu mich riesig ueber dieses Projekt mit dir mexxi, das wird definitiv die Zeit verkuerzen. Forehead kiss is dran und du hast dir etwas mehr action von mir gewuenscht mexxi. Ich hab mein bestes gegeben, ich hoffe es gefaellt dir und allen anderen natuerlich auch.

Es war ein heisser Tag in Starling City, Felicity saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und tippte die letzten Worte in ihren Computer. „Fertig", zufrieden lehnte sie sich in ihrem Buerostuhl zurueck. Sie schaute auf die Uhr, es war Zeit fuer ihre Mittagspause. Das IT Girl stand auf und ging zum Buero ihres Chefs, „Oliver?"

Ganz vertieft in eine Akte saß der CEO an seinem Schreibtisch, Felicity betrachtete ihn. Seine markanten Gesichtszuege, die muskuloese Statur, Gott dieser Mann war, „Heiß." Oh nein hatte sie dieses Wort gerade laut ausgesprochen? Oliver hob den Kopf und schaute sie an, ja sie hatte es definitiv laut gesagt, sie erkannte es an seinem Blick.

„Felicity, was ist heiß?" er schaute sie fragend an.

„Nichts nichts, ich wollte dich fragen ob du Lust hast mit mir etwas essen zu gehen und zur Bank muesste ich noch kurz einen Scheck einloesen", Oliver grinste. Er liebte es wenn sie anfing zu plappern. Er stand auf, schnappte sich sein Jacket und ging auf sie zu. „das mit dem Scheck ist auch kein Umweg versprochen."

Oliver legte seine Hand auf ihren Ruecken und fuehrte sie schuetzend zum Aufzug, „Ich dachte eine IT Expertin erledigt ihre Geldgeschaefte via Computer."

„Das tut sie auch, aber die Mutter der Expertin ist altmodisch und schickt ihrer Tochter lieber gute alte Schecks."

Olivers Blick wurde nachdenklicher, „Felicity wenn du Geld brauchst, dann kannst du es mir ruhig sagen und ich erhoehe dein Gehalt, du arbeitest fast 24 Std 7 Tage die fuer mich."

Die Blondie begann zu grinsen, es ruehrte sie das dieser Mann so ein großes Herz hatte, „Oliver du zahlst mit mehr als genug, ich hab keine Geldsorgen. Meine Mutter hat auf unserem Dachboden eine Kiste mit alten Comics gefunden und die hat sie fuer mich verkauft, fuer eine ganze Stange Geld."

Oliver atmete tief aus, die Antwort beruhigte ihn.

Als sie QC verließen schlug ihnen die Hitze entgegen, es mussten mindestens 35° sein. Oliver zog sein Jacket aus darunter trug er nicht wie ueblich ein Hemd, er hatte sich auf Grund der Hitze fuer ein kurzaermliches Poloshirt entschieden.

Felicity war es schon den ganzen Morgen aufgefallen, aber jetzt wo sie gemeinsam durch die Stadt liefen fiel ihr auf, das es seinen muskuloesen Koerper sehr betonte. Sie hatte das Gefuehl die Hitze stieg mit jedem Blick.

Sie betraten die gut klimatisierte Starling City National Bank. Oliver scannte die Umgebung, es war zu seiner Angewohnheiten geworden, seit er von der Insel zurueck war. Slade hatte ihm mal gesagt beobachte jeden Menschen in einem Raum genau, jeder von ihnen kann ein potenzieller Killer sein, auch wenn er noch so unschuldig aussieht. Es waren 3 Schalter besetzt mit Angestellten der Bank, 2 Maenner fuellten Ueberweisungsformulare aus, eine alte Dame, eine Mutter mit Kind, 3 Jugendliche Halbstarke warteten da darauf das die Schalter frei wurden. An den Schaltern standen 1 Frau und 2 Maenner.

„Oliver vielleicht sollten wir erst essen gehen, das kann hier wohl noch etwas dauern", sagte Felicity und holte ihn damit zurueck aus seinem Lagecheck.

„Der CEO erlaubt dir deine Mittagspause zu ueberziehen, sagen wir Geschaeftsessen", er zwinkerte ihr zu. Das IT Girl musste lachen, „Mr. Queen sie sind der netteste und hinterlistigste Chef der mir je begegnet ist." Oliver legte den Kopf leicht schief und schaute zu ihr, „Ms. Smoak wie viele Chefs gab es vor mir?"

Felicity wollte gerade antworten, als sich die 3 Personen am Schalter um drehten, mit gezogener Waffe und riefen, „Auf den Boden mit euch, das ist ein Bankueberfall."

Die beiden Maenner die die Formulare ausfuellten zogen ebenfalls eine Waffe.

Verdammt Oliver zog Felicity instinktiv in seine Arme und ging auf den Boden, sie schaute ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Los los pack das Geld in den Beutel Suesse", wies der eine die Angestellte an. Mit zitternden Haenden packte sie ein Buendel nach dem anderen in die Tasche.

„Ich hab den Alarmknopf gedrueckt besser sie gehen, sonst ist die Polizei da", gab die zweite Frau am Schalter zurueck. Sofort bekam sie einen Schlag ab.

Oliver verzog das Gesicht, er konnte nichts tun, ohne die Geiseln zu gefaehrden, er musste abwarten und einen guenstigen Moment abpassen.

Von weitem hoerte man die Sirenen der Polizei. „Verdammt wir haben keine Wahl wir muessen hier bleiben", rief die einzige Frau der Gruppe.

„Sammel die Handys der Leute ein, nicht das uns da noch jemand aerger macht", gab der mit der Tasche Anweisung.

Ok er schien der Chef zu sein und die Gaengsterbraut die zweite in der Rangliste. Der juenger Mann neben dem Boss wuerden leicht auszuschalten sein, aber die Rambos auf der anderen Seite warteten nur drauf ihre Waffen zu benutzen. Verdammt Oliver wusste das ein Fehler das Leben einer Geisel kosten wuerde und im schlimmsten Fall das von Felicity.

„Wir muessen einen Weg hier raus finden, gibt es einen Hinterausgang", schrie er Chef die Angestellte an die die Tasche mit dem Geld fertig gepackt hatte. Sie gab keine Antwort sondern schuettelte nur den Kopf. „Thomas komm her, geh mit der Lady hier schauen ob es doch einen Hinterausgang gibt, wenn sie luegt knall sie ab", einer der Rambos laechelte, schnappte sich die Frau und ging.

Das Telefon klingelte, der Chef und seine Braut nahmen ab und fingen an mit der Polizei zu verhandeln.

Da waren es nur noch 2 dachte Oliver, aber genau in diesem Moment packte die Angestellte die den Alarmknopf gedrueckt hatte die Panik und begann Richtung Tuer zu rennen. Als sie bei Felicity vorbei wollte sprang diese auf und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. In diesem Moment feuerte der 2te Rambo Schuesse ab. Oliver riss Felicity auf den Boden, die Angestellte wankte und fiel.

Panik packte alle Geiseln sie warfen sich auf den Boden und hielten die Haende ueber ihre Koepfe. Oliver nutzte seine Chance um den juengsten auszuschalten, mit einem Tritt in die Kniekehle ging der Kleine zu Boden. Ein gezielter Tritt vor den Burstkorb sorgte dafuer, dass er das Bewusstsein verlor. Blitzschnell noch bevor der naechste Schuetze auf den CEO zielen konnte hatte dieser einen Schuss aus der Waffe seines Gegners abgefeuert.

Der Boss hatte das Telefon aufgelegt und schoss auf Oliver, geschickt wich dieser mit einer Rolle hinter eine Saeule aus.

Felicity nutzte das Chaos und schlich sich hinter die Schalter und pirschte sich an die Gaengsterbraut. Sie schnappte sich eine Blumenvase die auf einem der Schreibtische stand und haute sie der Bankraeuberin ueber den Kopf. Der Chef der Truppe hatte das klirren der Vase vernommen, schoss in Felicitys Richtung und ließ damit Oliver einen Moment aus den Augen. Das IT Girl verkroch sich hinter den Schalter und hielt sich den Oberarm, verdammt sie hatte einen Streifschuss abbekommen.

Waehrend die Schuesse auf Felicity fielen rannte Oliver auf den Chef zu und brachte ihn zu Fall, mit 2 3 gezielten Schlaegen hatte er ihn k.o. geschlagen.

Oliver forderte die Geiseln auf die Bank zu verlassen, er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die panischen Menschen um zu seiner Assistentin zu kommen, doch er wurde von Rambo 1 unterbrochen.

„Lass die Waffe fallen oder ich werde der Lady eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen", er hielt die Angstellte fest umklammert und drueckte ihr die Waffe an die Schlaefe. Die Frau sah Oliver mit flehenden weit aufgerissen Augen an. Oliver ließ die Waffe fallen und hob die Haende.

Felicitys Herz raste langsam kroch sie auf allen vieren zu einem Behaelter mit Stiften, vorsichtig hob sie ihn auf und warf ihn in die andere Ecke der Bank. Der Knall ließ Thomas erschrecken, er nahm die Waffe vom Kopf der Frau und schoss wild in die Richtung des Geraeuschs. Oliver rannte auf ihn zu, die Frau riss sich aus dem Griff des Angreifers und versteckte sich.

Rambo war stark dass bemerkte Queen, er hatte Probleme die Waffe aus seiner Hand zu bekommen. Thomas schlug zu, fuer einen kurzen Moment wurde Oliver schwarz vor Augen, aber er fing sich recht schnell und verpasste 2 gezielte Schlaege.

In diesem Moment stuermte die Polizei die Bank, Oliver ließ von dem Mann ab, schaute in Officer Lance Gesicht, der warf ihm ein wissendes nicken zu.

Lance wusste dass Oliver Queen auf der Insel einiges erlebt hatte und sogar Menschen getoetet hatte. Dass er der Bogenschuetze war, war ihm nachdem Luegendetektortest von Queen nocht mehr in den Sinn gekommen.

„Felicity", rief er in Richtung der Schalter.

Die Assistentin erhob sich, „Ich bin hier."

Olivers Blick viel auf ihren blutenden Oberarm. Sofort eilte er zu ihr, „Du bist verletzt." Seine Miene wurde sorgenvoll.

„Es ist nicht schlimm, ein Streifschuss. Also ich vermute es ist ein Streifschuss, ich hatte noch nie einen Streifschuss. Verdammt hab ich dir gesagt das ich kein Blut sehen kann."

Oliver musste grinsen, sie plapperte das was er so sehr an ihr liebte, er nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Felicity schloss die Augen und genoss den Moment von seinen Armen gehalten zu werden und seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut zu spueren. Oliver Queen war kein Mann der seinen Emotionen freien Lauf ließ, das wusste sie, aber ihr gegenueber ließ er ab und zu seine sensible Seite aufblitzen.

Sie Liebte diesen Mann und sie wuerde auf ihn warten, bis er bereit war sich ihr gegenueber zu oeffnen.


	3. Scar Kiss

Hi, leute

so endlich kommt der dritte OS raus.

vielen dank für die favs und reviews und ein großes dankeschön auch an die liebe JeanyQueen, einfach nur weil sie existiert^^.

viel Spaß beim lesen

Scar Kiss

Oliver bemerkte als erstes nicht die Veränderung. Felicity war ohne Frage eine wirkliche Schönheit und somit fiel ihm die Änderung ihres Verhaltens nicht auf. Sie trug wie immer kurze, freche Röcke, enganliegende Kleider und leuchtende Blusen.

Begrüßte ihn stets mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, auf denen jeden Tag ein anderer Lippenstift aufgetragen wurde. An langen Arbeitstagen brachte sie ihm einen starken Kaffee und auch in der Arrow Cave verbrachte sie wie immer Wunder. Alles in allem war es wie immer.

Bis Diggle ihn auf der Fahrt zur Queen Mansion ansprach „Ist dir eigentlich auch das mit Felicity aufgefallen?" Oliver schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Wie meinst du das? Verhält sie sich nicht so wie immer?"

Diggle schaute ihn mit einem bösem Blick durch den Rückspiegel an. „Oliver, du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass dir nichts aufgefallen ist. Felicity trägt seit dem Vorfall mit dem Count ihre Haare nicht mehr in einem Zopf, sie steckt ihre Haare auch nicht hoch und wenn sie es tut dann hat sie immer etwas um ihren Hals. Einen Schal, einen Tuch, einen Stehkragen."

„Und du denkst, dass das bedenklich ist? Sie ist eine Frau, vielleicht hat sie irgendetwas zu verdecken." Mit dieser Aussage zwang sich Oliver Diggle anzugrinsen.

Ihm missfiel es, wenn dies der Fall wäre und Felicity würde Hinterlassenschaften von vergangen Taten der letzten Nacht verstecken. Sie ist Sein IT Girl. Wer war eigentlich dieser Typ Vielleicht sollte Arrow mal in ihrer Nachbarschaft auf Patrouille gehen. Doch Oliver wurde aus seinen Plänen gerissen.

„Denkst du das wirklich, Oliver? Ich meine, Felicity ist den ganzen Tag im Büro und selbst in ihrer Mittagspause lädst du sie ein mit uns zu essen. Was übrigens oft bedeutet, dass ich los muss um uns etwas zu holen, aber das tut hier nichts zu Sache. Und dann muss sie oft nach Dienstschluss in die Arrow Cave um uns zu helfen und kommt erst nach Mitternacht zu Hause und von den Wochenenden und den zusätzlichen Verpflichtungen als EA vom CEO will ich erst gar nicht reden. Also sag mir, wann genau soll sie für eine, sagen wir, Bekanntschaft Zeit haben?"

Oliver wich einer Antwort aus und blickte aus dem Fenster. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern." Damit war das Gespräch zwischen Diggle und Oliver nicht das Thema an sich. In den folgenden Tagen beobachtete Oliver Felicity hinsichtlich Digs Aussage.

Sie fasste sich unbewusst und vor allem in der Nähe von Isabel an den Nacken und versuchte ihn immer zu bedecken. Egal ob es mit einem Kleidungsstück oder mit ihren Haaren war. Wenn sie vor ihrem Schreibtisch sitzt und in ihre Arbeit vertieft ist, legte sie ihre linke Hand in den Nacken, verharrte in ihrer Bewegung und starrte auf einen Punkt in Raum.

Dann nach einigen Minuten schüttelte sie sich leicht, als würde sie schlechte Gedanken verbannen wollen und wandte sich ihrer Arbeit zu. Auch sah er nie wieder das rosane Kleid mit Bündchen. Er beschloss sie am Abend in der Cave auf ihr Verhalten anzusprechen.

Am Abend stieg Felicity mit Bedacht die Treppen hinunter. Mit ihren High Heels wollte sie nicht in Versuchung kommen zu stolpern. Wie sollte man den Eltern klar machen, dass man auf dem Weg zu einen Versteck eines Helden die Treppe heruntergefallen sei und sich dabei das Rückrad gebrochen hat. Ja, da vermied sie eher die diese Konversation und stieg die Treppen etwas langsamere hinab.

Oliver trainierte schon, von Diggle war nichts zu sehen. Also ging sie zielstrebig zu ihren, wie sie sie nannte, Babys und fuhr das aktive System hoch. Währenddessen durchsuchte sie die Programme die de ganzen Tag passiv durchliefen und Anomalien feststellen sollten. Als sie durch die Timeline scrollte, merkte sie, dass Oliver nicht mehr am trainieren war und auf sie, mit einen Handtuch um die Schulter und zu ihrem Leidwesen mit nackten Oberkörper, zukam.

„Irgendwas besonderes?" fragte er wie immer kurz angebunden. „Nein, alles ruhig. Ich denke, du kannst heute auch mal frei nehmen. Wenn es etwas gibt, was Dig nicht alleine schafft, dann rufen wir dich an." Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an und drehte sich wieder den Bildschirmen zu. Natürlich machte sie sich um ihn Sorgen, dachte Oliver. Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihr, sie trägt etwas unangenehmes mit sich herum, aber sie macht sich über ihn und seinen Zustand Sorgen und kümmert sich um ihn.

Oliver wollte aber das Thema endlich aufgreifen und sagte beiläufig. „Diggle hat heute frei, er macht, glaube ich, etwas mit Lyla. Aber wenn es so ruhig ist, wie du sagst, haben wir auch mal Zeit mit einander zu reden." Mit diesen Satz wandte er sich dem Badezimmer zu und verschwand hinter der Tür.

Nun hatte Felicity Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was Oliver wohl damit gemeint hatte, nachdem sie aber jede Möglichkeit überdacht hatte, entschloss sie sich, es auf sich zu kommen zu lassen und schaute lieber in den aktuellen Nachrichten Stand des SCPD.

Als Oliver endlich aus dem Badezimmer kam und diesmal ein graues Longshirt und eine einfache Jeans trug, hatte Felicity fast wieder das vorherige Gespräch vergessen. Als sich aber Oliver mit den Rücken an ihren Tisch lehnte und sie sich seiner Nähe bewusst wurde, wandte sie sich seufzend ihm zu.

„Also, über was möchtest du denn reden?" „Weißt du noch, als wir diesen Irren geschnappt haben und Roy befreien konnten, habe ich dir gesagt, du kannst mir immer erzählen, wie dein Tag lief. Nun, dieses Angebot, steht immer noch, vor allem stand es die ganze Zeit. Felicity, egal was dich beschäftigt, du kannst es mir sagen."

Felicity griff sich unbewusst wieder in den Nacken, aber ihr Arm wurde durch eine Hand an ihrem Handgelenk in der Bewegung gestoppt. Oliver hatte sich nun mehr zu ihr gebeugt und schaute sie direkt an. „Felicity, was ist los? Ich kann dir helfen." Sie wollte den Blick abwenden, doch sie entkam diesen undurchdringlichen blauen Augen nicht. Sie hielten sie gefangen, trugen ihren Gedanken fort, an einen besseren Platz ohne die sich wiederholenden Albträume und die schrecklichen Erinnerungen. Sie war gefangen und sie wollte auch nie wieder aus diesem Gefängnis fliehen.

Oliver versuchte ihr mit seinem Blick klar machen, dass er ihr nur helfen wollte. Sie sollte nicht von seiner Dunkelheit gefangen werden. Sie ist sein Licht und nicht er ihre Dunkelheit. Seine Hand war immer noch um ihr Handgelenk geschlungen und er strich ihr mit seinen Daumen sanft über die Stelle, an der sie der Count Tage zuvor noch gefesselt hatte. Die Druckstellen mögen verschwunden sein, aber er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass man Fesseln noch Wochen später fühlte.

Felicity brach schließlich den intensiven Augenkontakt ab und seufzte. „Oliver, du hast genug Probleme und Erinnerung. Ich denke, ich kann ein paar Albträume wegstecken. Schließlich war es meine Entscheidung." „Hey, wie gesagt, du kannst mir alles erzählen, dafür sind Freunde da. Ich kann dir helfen. Lass es zu." Oliver ließ langsam ihr Handgelenk los. Aber anstatt das Felicitys Hand in den Nacken wanderte, war es Olivers.

Sie schloss die Augen und ließ ihren Kopf nach vorne fallen. Langsam und behutsam strich er ihren Nacken entlang und erspürte eine Narbe. Er fragte sich woher sie diese hatte. Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen sagte sie leise „Die Narbe habe ich bekommen, als mir bei der Dollmaker in die Kisten gestolpert bin." „Hast du daher die Albträume?" fragte er.

„ Nein, als ich auf dem Stuhl saß, gefesselt und der Count hinter mir saß, strich er mir immer und immer wieder mit seinen Fingern den Nacken entlang und irgendwann erspürte er die Narbe. Dann nahm er den Pferdeschwanz hoch und küsste mich eklig auf dieser Stelle und flüsterte mir ins Ohr 'Wenn du weiter mit ihm arbeitest, dann wird es nicht die letzte Narbe sein und irgendwann wirst du soviele Narben haben, dass er sich von der abwendet. Was wird dann aus dir?' Es ist so als würde ich es immer noch spüren. Als würde ich ihn immer noch hören."

Während sie sprach erhob sie sich stellte sich mit den Rücken zu Oliver und verschränkte die Arme. Oliver musste einen kurzen Moment das Gesagte verarbeiten. Aber dann richtete er sich auf und stellte sich hinter die Blonde. Er fasste sie sanft an den Oberarmen und flüsterte in ihr Ohr

„Ich könnte mich nie von dir abwenden. Du siehst das Gute in mir, du bist mein Licht, mein Kompass, Mein Anker. Auf Missionen bringt mich deine Stimme wieder zurück. Zurück von meiner eigenen inneren Insel. Ich kann froh sein, wenn du dich nicht von mir abwendest."

Und mit dieser kleinen Ansprache küsste er sie sanft, fast schon zaghaft auf die Narbe.

Am nächsten Tag erblickte er Felicity durch die Glasscheibe, die sein Büro von Ihrem trennte. Sie war schon wieder mit der Hand im Nacken in Gedanken versunken. Aber von der verletzlichen, schmerzerfüllten und ängstlichen Mine war nun nichts mehr zu sehen. Es hat Platz für ein leichtes, genießerisches Lächeln, was, so dachte Oliver, ihr viel besser stand.


	4. Angry Kiss

So Teil 4 in den One-Shot Kisses, diesmal Angry Kisses

Und für alle Oliciters da draussen, ihr könnt gerne mal auf unsre Facebook-Fansite gehen. Da posten wir empfehlenswerte ffs, dialoge, videos usw. wir freuen uns immer über neue shipper die genauso crazy wie wir sind^^

TeamOlicityGermany

Danke fuer eure Reviews

Felicity saß genervt an ihrem Schreibtisch und ihr die Laune zu verderben war wirklich schwer, aber es gab eine Frau die das Problemlos schaffte, Isabel Rochev. Von Anfang an war sie ihr unsympathisch gewesen, aber nachdem sie in Russland mit Oliver eine Nacht verbracht hatte stand sie auf Felicitys Abschussliste und die Blondine war sich sicher auch sie stand auf ihrer.

Die Assistentin war gefrustet das Meeting an diesem Morgen war die reinste Katastrophe gewesen, Isabel hatte sie hin und her gescheucht um Kaffee zu holen, Sonderwuensche, sie hatte ihr Fragen gestellt die sie nicht beantworten konnte. Die groesste Frechheit war, als sie sagte Ms. Smoak hier ist Kompetenz gefragt und nicht die Qualitaeten die Mr. Queen an ihnen schaetzt. Oliver hatte sie mehrmals verwarnt mit einem Blick der das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Isabel war aber schon so eine kalte Frau mehr frieren konnte nicht mehr bei ihr.

Felicity hatte vor Wut den Meetingraum verlassen, Oliver wollte ihr hinterher gehen doch Rochev hatte ihn geschickt davon abgehalten.

Mit zitternden Haenden stand Felicity vor dem Kaffeeautomaten, beruhige dich Smoak dachte sie zu sich selbst, bloß nicht weinen.

Sie hatte immer ein komisches Gefuehl dabei gehabt Olivers persoenliche Assistentin zu werden, sie wusste das die anderen reden wuerden, wieso ausgerechnet sie die Stelle bekommen hatte. Sie hatte Oliver gerne um sich rum und sie genoss es mit ihm zu arbeiten, aber sie hatte ihren Abschluss am M.I.T. nicht umsonst gemacht, sie liebte ihre Bits und Bytes.

Verdammt jetzt liefen ihr doch die Traenen ueber die Wange und gerade jetzt verfluchte sie die Glaswaende, denn das Meeting war zu Ende. Einer nach dem anderen verließ den Raum und schaute mitleidig zu Felicity.

Oh nein Isabel, das werde ich dir nicht durch gehen lassen. Sie straffte ihre Schultern wischte sich die Traenen von der Wange und lief mit festen Schritten in den Meetingraum.

Oliver war am diskutieren mit Isabel, als Felicity mit finsterer Miene die Tuer auf stieß. „Das Isabel war das mieseste und hinterhaeltigste was du dir jemals geleistet hast." Die Bruenette laechelte ihr teuflisch entgegen, „Fuer sie Felicity immer noch Ms Rochev". „Wohl eher Ms. Hinterhaeltig, was ist dein Problem?" Isabel blieb ruhig, „Das ist nichts persoenliches Ms. Smoak, aber ich habe mir meine Stellung hart erarbeitet und mag es nicht wenn inkompetentes Personal sich hoch schlaeft".

Felicity hielt die Luft an, Oliver der sich das ganze bis jetzt angeschaut hatte, stellte sich zu Felicity. „ICH HABE NICHT MIT OLIVER QUEEN GESCHLAFEN im Gegensatz zu ihnen Isabel." „Dann ist das wohl etwas auf das sie neidisch sind Ms. Smoak, Oliver ist nicht nur im Geschaeft kompetent", gab Rochev sueffisant zurueck. „Isabel es reicht", Oliver sprach mit seiner tiefen gefaehrlichen Stimme, die Isabel und Felicity durch Mark und Bein ging, „Du hast dich Felicity gegenueber respektlos verhalten. Sie bloßgestellt vor dem gesamten Team, du wirst dich bei ihr entschuldigen. Sie ist meine persoenliche Assistentin geworden, weil sie kompetent ist, technisch hoechst begabt und weil ich ihr zu 100% vertraue."

Das IT-Girl war dankbar fuer Olivers Rueckhalt und es tat gut zu hoeren, wie Oliver ueber sie dachte. Doch sie konnte ihre Kaempfe auch alleine ausfechten, vor Oliver Queen ging das ja auch.

Isabel fing an zu grinsen und reichte Felicity die Hand, „Es tut mir leid Ms. Smoak".

Felicity verzog ihr Gesicht und feuerte ironisch zurueck, „Ms. Rochev diese Entschuldigung koennen sie sich schenken, denn ich werde ihnen jetzt einen Grund geben das ihre Anschuldigungen stimmen. Wir wollen doch das alle bei QC gluecklich sind und das diese kleinen getuschelten Geschichten auch wenigstens einen Funken Wahrheit haben."

Sie schaute zu Oliver streckte sich zu ihm nach oben und gab ihm einen Kuss. Oliver war so perplex von ihrer Reaktion, dass er im ersten Moment nicht wusste wie er reagieren sollte, aber dann erwiderte er zu Felicitys erstaunen den Kuss. Sie ließ von ihm ab, raeusperte sich schaute zu Isabel und zog wuetend ab.

Jetzt hatte Isabel ihre Story, die Assistentin hat den CEO gekuesst. Verdammt sie hatte ihn gekuesst. Felicity schlug die Haende vor ihren Mund und er hatte ihren Kuss erwidert. Hatte er wirklich ihren Kuss erwidert, oder hatte sie sich in all ihrer Wut einfach nur etwas eingebildet?

Rochev verzog veraergert das Gesicht und ließ Oliver stehen.

Oliver blieb stehen und biss sich auf die Lippen, Felicity Smoak war nicht nur huebsch, Intelligent, bezaubernd, sexy, clever und ehrlich, nein sie konnte auch noch verdammt gut kuessen. Er schloss kurz die Augen, diese Frau brachte ihn um den Verstand.

Er verließ den Meetingraum und ging zu Felicitys Schreibtisch. „Felicity, koenntest du vielleicht kurz in mein Buero kommen." Die Assistentin hob den Kopf und schaute in betroffen an, sie war wuetend auf Isabel, aber nun hatte sie Oliver mit hinein gezogen. „Oliver es..." er unterbrach sie und zeigte auf sein Buero.

Vorsichtig trat sie ein, „Es tu mir wirklich leid, ich haette das nicht tun sollen… ich weiss nicht was in mich gefahren ist. Isabel hat mich einfach so verdammt wuetend gemacht und diese ganzen dummen Geruechte. Wie sollte jemand wie du sich auf eine Affaere mit mir einlassen, das ist total aus der Luft gegriffen. Du stehst auf die großen duerren Modelfrauen, ich bin mmmhhh… auch gut anzusehen so ist es nicht, aber ich bin halt ein kleiner Nerd. Der ziemlich viel redet… denke ich und es dadurch nicht gerade besser macht", sie schaute ihn an und ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis sie schließlich verstummte. Oliver starrte sie mit an mit ausdrucksloser Miene, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Dachte sie wirklich so schlecht von sich selbst? Sie war eine Komplettpaket Felicity Smoak war das non plus ultra fuer Oliver Queen. „Felicity du hast recht mit einer Frau wie dir wuerde ich niemals eine Affaere beginnen." Ihr Kopf schnellte in seine Richtung, langsam ging er auf sie zu nahm ihren Kopf zwischen seine Haende, „Mit dir wuerde ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen, wenn du mir eine Chance dazu gibst." Dann kuesste er sie, diesmal war ihr Kuss nicht feurig und stuermisch, diesmal war er sanft und auch das war einfach einzigartig, wie Felicity Smoak selbst.


	5. Rain Kiss

Rain Kiss

Er stieg vom Motorrad und nahm den Helm ab. Starling Citys Himmel wurde von dunklen Wolken bedeckt und der Regen wollte heute gar nicht mehr aufhören. Doch Oliver war das egal. Auf der Insel hatte er jedes Wetter miterlebt und er musste mit Hitze und mit Kälte klarkommen. Seine Lederjacke war schon völlig durchnässt und sein schneller Geschwindigkeitsritt auf dem Bike hatte noch einiges dazu beigetragen.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die nassen Haare und analysierte unbewusst seine Umgebung nach Gefahren und oder Feinden. Als er dies realisierte, schloss er seine Augen und wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Gerade war sein Überleben nicht in Gefahr, er war nicht auf einer Insel umgeben von wilden Tieren und gefährlichen Menschen, nein, hier konnte ihn nichts körperlich verletzten.

Er setzte langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen und seine Hiking Schuhe betrachten bald den nassen Rasen. Der Boden war unter seinen Füßen ganz aufgeweicht und der Schlamm machte den Untergrund rutschig. Er spürte, trotz der dicken Sohle, jeden Stein und Ast. Er versuchte sich auf die Umgebung zu konzentrieren. Er wollte sich von seinen Gedanken ablenken, von den Gedanken, die ihn aufwühlten, verletzten, die ihn schuldig machten.

Schon Stunden zuvor in der Arrow Cave versuchte er sich mit Training abzulenken. Er zerstörte auf dieser Art und Weise drei Dummys. Irgendwann dachte er, er müsse seine Zielfertigkeit üben und verschoss hunderte von Pfeilen bis die ganze Wand mit Tennisbällen voll war und Oliver nichts mehr hatte auf das er schiessen könnte. Dann kam Diggle endlich und sie machten ein intensives Sparring.

Anscheinend war es für Diggle zu intensiv und er brach es ab. Er, jedoch, brauchte irgendeine Art sein ganzes Adrenalin abzubauen und beschloss auf das schwarze Motorrad zu steigen und sich in den Straßen von Starling City zu verlieren. Eine höhere Macht, sein Unterbewusstsein oder sein Instinkt hat ihn dann schlussendlich hierher gebracht.

Schon heute morgen war Olivers Laune nicht gerade die beste. Er hatte schon sehr früh ein Meeting mit Isabel. Felicity begrüßte ihn mit einem liebevollen Lächeln, wie üblich saß sie schon an ihrem Tisch. Oliver konnte nicht anders und es stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auch in sein Gesicht. Doch so schnell wie es kam, verschwand es auch.

Er ging weiter in sein Büro, Diggle platzierte sich auf die schwarze Ledercouch und Oliver setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Auf seinem Desktop sah er seinen Kalender, die heutigen Termine und Aufgaben, alles ordentlich zusammengetragen von seiner Assistentin. Doch wie er bemerkte war der Nachmittag erstaunlich ruhig.

Der CEO wollte schon Felicity rufen um sie nach dem Grund zu fragen, als sie mit einer Tasse Kaffee in seiner Richtung ging. „Hier ein starker Kaffee für dich, du siehst nicht gut aus, harte Nacht? Natürlich hattest du eine harte Nacht..." Felicity wurde rot und beging zu stottern „Ja also so hart jetzt auch nicht, ich meine, es sollte mich gar nicht interessieren und ich muss es auch gar nicht wissen und du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus...ich meine du siehst gut aus wie immer...nicht super heiß gut...so wie ein CEO aussehen soll. Keine Ahnung wie ein CEO aussehen soll. 3,2,1"

Felicity hatte recht, er konnte in der Nacht nicht gut schlafen und ein starker Kaffee war eine Wohltat, jedoch war ihre Plapperei etwas, was kein Schlaf, kein Kaffee und kein gutes Zureden schaffen können. Es beruhigt ihn und gab ihm ein gutes Gefühl.

„Danke Felicity, und ich meine nicht nur den Kaffee." Sie lächelte ihn an und sie hielten für einige Sekunden intensiven Augenkontakt. Diggle betrachtete das alles nur mit einem wissenden Schmunzeln.

Olivers Tag wurde aber durch das Meeting mit Isabel und einigen Problemen in der Finanzabteilung nicht besser. Um zwei hatte er endlich keine Termine mehr und Felicity schmeiste ihn raus, sodass er in die Arrow Cave gehen konnte.

Mit diesen Gedanken an seinen Tag kam er endlich an seinem Ziel an. Er blickte mit Tränen in den Augen den Gegenstand an und in ihm kamen wieder die ganzen Gefühle hoch, die er auch in der Nacht des Erdbebens hatte. Schuld, Selbsthass, Trauer, Hilflosigkeit. Er konnte nichts mehr gegen als die Emotionen machen und lies sich auf seine Knie fallen.

Er wusste nicht wie lang er in dem Schlamm kniete, ob es Minuten oder auch Stunden waren. Ihm war es auch egal, ob er sich erkältete oder ob man ihn vermisste. Er verlor sich in seiner Dunkelheit. Er nahm am Rande seines Bewusstseins Schritte hinter sich war, entspannte ich aber als er den bekannten Rosenduft roch. Diesen Duft, diese spezielle Note würde er unter tausenden erkennen.

Ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er blickte hoch. Sie stand mit einem durchsichtigen Regenschirm, einen schwarzen Mantel und schwarz-weiß karierte Gummistiefel. Wie immer war sie für die Situation und die Lage perfekt gekleidet. Er erhob sich langsam und merkte, dass er wohl länger dort gekniet hatte. Seine Beine waren total steif.

„Oliver, er hat dir verziehen. Er weiß, dass du überleben musst. Er sieht dich nicht als Mörder, du ehrst ihn mit deinem Prinzip, dass du nicht tötest." Sie standen da, wie Gegensätze, die sich anziehen. Er, die pure Dunkelheit, ein gebrochener Mann. Sie, das Licht, die menschliche Unschuld. Und dennoch, sie wendet sich nicht ab, sie blieb bei ihm und beide starrten auf den Grabstein vor ihnen.

Die Inschrift lautete „Tommy Merlyn". Nach einiger Zeit ergriff Oliver Felicitys kalte Hand und drehte sich zu ihr. „Du glaubst immer noch an mich?" „Ich werde immer an dich glauben, du bist mein Held." Sie schaute ihn voller Liebe an. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass man ihn, der so vieles schon getan hat, unbeschreibliches unvorstellbares, dass man ihn noch lieben konnte.

Doch hier stand sie, Felicity, seine Felicity. Und er kam nicht umher sie zu küssen Hier im Regen vor Tommy, um ihn zu zeigen, dass er sich ändern wollte, für ihn, für seinen besten Freund und natürlich für sie, für ihre Zukunft.


	6. Jealous Kiss

Diesen One-Shot Jealous Kiss, widme ich meiner lieben Mexxi, ich freu mich echt mega dass wir uns hier getroffen haben. Lach und es ist hammer wie aehnlich wir uns in so vielen Sachen sind.

Denkt dran ihr koennt mit uns shippen in Facebook TeamOlicityGermany

Vor 5 Jahren war Oliver in Felicity Mini Cooper geklettert und hatte ihr damit sein Geheimnis anvertraut. Seit 2 Jahren waren sie nach vielen Annaeherungen endlich ein Paar geworden und hatten sich verlobt.

Oliver hatte lange gebraucht um sich selbst einzugestehen dass er ohne sein Felicity nicht leben konnte und dass sie schon laengst mehr als nur eine gute Freundin war.

Damals hatte Slade Wilson sie in seine Gewalt gebracht und ihn in dem Glauben gelassen, Felicity sei bei einem Brand im Lagerhaus ums Leben gekommen. Oliver war wochenlang nicht zur Ruhe gekommen, er hatte sie ueberall gesucht, alle Überreste des Lagerhauses durchsucht. Er fuehlte sich verloren ohne Felicity, er hatte das Gefuehl gehabt, das ein Teil von ihm gestorben war. Der CEO beendete seine Arbeit als Bogenschuetze und zog sich vollkommen zurueck. Diggle hatte keine Chance ihn aufzubauen, es schien als waere Oliver mit Felicity gestorben.

Ca. 2 Monate spaeter, fand Oliver auf seinem Handy eine Nachricht von Felicity in der drin stand dass sie sich immer noch in Gefangenschaft von Slade befand. Er schoepfte wieder Hoffnung und nahm den Kampf gegen seinen ehemaligen Freund wieder auf.

Schließlich konnte er Felicity ausfindig machen und gestand ihr als erstes das er sie liebte. Von diesem Tag an aenderte sich Olivers Leben drastisch, die Alptraeume verschwanden, die Dunkleseite seines Lebens begann heller zu werden und er hatte das Gefuehl mit Felicity an seiner Seite noch staerker zu sein.

Oliver und Felicity waren auf dem Weg zum Flughafen, der Privatjet stand bereit. Das Paar war nach Gotham City eingeladen, dort veranstaltete ein ehemaliger Collegefreund von Oliver ein Klassentreffen. Bruce Wayne war Milliadaer und genoss es seinen alten Freunden zu zeigen was er besaß. „Ich habe ueberhaupt keine Lust auf dieses Treffen, lass uns dem Pilot einfach sagen er soll die Route aendern", sagte Oliver und ließ sich auf den Platz neben Felicity fallen. Laechelnd nahm sie seine Hand, „Oliver es ist ein Klassentreffen, interessiert es dich nicht was aus deinen Freunden vom College geworden ist?" Er verzog das Gesicht, „Nicht wirklich. Das Leben was ich damals gefuehrt habe, hat nichts mehr mit dem Oliver Queen zu tun der ich heute bin. Ausserdem war ich nicht lange genug auf dem College um wirklich viele Freunde zu finden, da kam ein 5 Jahre Survivalurlaub dazwischen", er beugte sich zu ihr und begann sie zu kuessen, „Wir koennen immer noch sagen der Flug soll nach Paris gehen, wenn wir jetzt starten waeren wir zum Fruehstueck dort." Dieser Gedanke war verlockend, aber Felicity entwich zwischen den Kuessen nur ein, „Nein."

Am Flughafen wartete schon eine Limousine auf die beiden. Bruce war einer der wenigen Freunde die Oliver in der Studentenverbindung hatte, beide teilten dasselbe Schicksal Sohn aus reichem Haus. Obwohl sie auf eine Eliteuni gegangen waren, waren nicht alle Studenten Millionaere, Milliardaere oder gar wie Oliver Billionaere. Da musste man schon zusammen halten, auch wenn sich Bruce fuer Olivers Geschmack nicht immer Gentleman like verhielt. Oliver war ein Playboy, Bruce auch, aber nie im Leben haette er eine Freundin oder Gespielin von Wayne angebaggert oder sie gar mit nach Hause genommen. Der CEO schaute zu Felicity, die aus dem Fenster der Limousine blickte. Hoffentlich hatten die Jahre Bruce auch reifen lassen und das Playboyimage war verblast, falls nicht wuerde Oliver dafuer sorgen.

„Wow", entwich es aus Felicitys Mund, als sie das Haus des Milliardaers erreichten. Wayne Mannor war ein imposantes Gebaeute, das aussah als ob es viele Geheimnisse und Geschichten hinter den alten Mauern verbarg. „Bruce hatte schon immer einen Faible fuer Architektur, scheint sich nicht geaendert zu haben", sagte Oliver und reichte Felicity die Hand. „Und Oliver Queen hatte schon immer eine Schwaeche fuer unglaublich attraktive Frauen", erklang eine Stimme hinter den beiden. Oliver drehte sich um, hinter ihm stand ein großer dunkelhaariger muskuloeser Mann mit gruenen Augen. Der CEO von QC umarmte seinen Freund und deutete auf Felicity, „Bruce darf ich dir meine Verlobte Felicity Smoak vorstellen." Bruce Augen begannen zu glaenzen, er reichte der Blondine die Hand, „Ms Smoak, oder darf ich Felicity sagen?" Felicity nickte stumm, sein Blick war hypnotisierend. „Felicity es ist mir eine Ehre ein Engel wie sie in meinem Haus begruessen zu duerfen. Ich hielt es nicht fuer moeglich, aber sie sind in natura noch huebscher als auf allen Fotos die ich von ihnen und Oliver gesehen habe", er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Hand. Felicity lief ein Schauer uber den Ruecken, dieser Mann war wie eine Venusfliegenfalle, gefaehrlich, aber man muss ihn einfach anschauen und sich naehern.

Olivers Blick verschaerfte sich, wie schnell sich seine Frage doch beantwortet hatte, Bruce hatte sich kein bisschen geaendert, er war immer noch der Playboy. Schuetzend legte er die Hand auf Felicitys Ruecken, „Easy Wayne, sonst kauf ich Wayne Mannor auf und setz dich auf die Straße." Der Milliardaer lachte, „Manche Angewohnheiten aendern sich nie Queen, einmal Playboy immer Playboy und einer so huebschen Frau kann ich nun mal nicht widerstehen." Oliver warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und zog Felicity noch fester an sich ran, „Doch manche Sachen aendern sich, Felicity wird bald Mrs. Queen sein und ich werde egal ob Freund oder Feind, jeden aus dem Weg schaffen der versucht es zu verhindern. Ich hoffe die Nachricht ist angekommen." „Angekommen mein alter Freund und jetzt kommt erst mal rein, Alfred wird das Gepaeck auf euer Zimmer bringen und ich zeige euch die Wayne Mannor."

Das Haus war atemberaubend, alles war eingerichtet im Stil der 20iger Jahre, Wayne hatte ein großes Zimmer fuer sie ausgesucht in der zweiten Etage. Dorthin hatte sich das Paar zurueck gezogen um sich vom Flug zu entspannen. Bruce kuemmerte sich um die anderen Gaeste die nach und nach eintrudelten, er hatte das Abendessen fuer 20Uhr angesetzt.

Oliver und Felicity lagen auf dem Bett, sie hatte den Kopf auf seiner Brust gelegt und er strich ihr sanft ueber ihren Arm. Ein schwerer Seufzer entwich ihm, sie hob ihren Kopf und schaute ihn an, „Was ist los?" „Bruce hat mit dir geflirtet, er hat sich nicht geaendert, er ist der selbe Playboy wie frueher." „Mr. Queen sind sie etwa eifersuechtig?" Er zog sie wieder in seinen Arm, „Mrs. Queen, wie koennte ich nicht eifersuechtig sein, wenn ein Mann mit ihnen flirtet." Sie kuesste ihn und ihre Hand wanderte ueber seine Brust zu seiner Hose, „Mr. Queen ich werde ihnen jetzt beweisen, dass ich nur ihnen gehoere und keinem anderen." Olivers Kehle entwich ein knurren und erwiderte ihre Kuesse.

Felicity und Oliver liefen die Treppe hinunter, Oliver trug einen schwarzen Smoking und Felicity ein enges silbernes Abendkleid mit einem langen Schlitz.

In der Empfangshalle lief Musik und es tummelten viele alte Bekannte von Oliver, kaum waren sie angekommen wurde der Billionaer in Beschlag genommen. „Oliver Queen", ein großer Mann schlug ihm auf den Ruecken, „ der Robinson Crusoe von Starling City." Oliver laechelte, „ Mike van Dike, wie geht es dir?" Van Dike blickte zu Felicity, „Darf ich deinen Mann fuer einen Moment entfuehren?" Felicity schenkte ihm ein Laecheln, „Natuerlich." Oliver warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und schon wurde er von Mike an die Bar gezogen, wo zwei weitere Maenner ihn mit Umarmungen begruessten. Felicity schaute sich um und lief durch die Menge, ploetzlich spuerte sie eine Hand auf dem untern Teil ihres Rueckens. „Felicity", die Blondine erschrak, als sie Bruce Waynes Stimme wahrnahm. Sofort drehte sie sich zu ihm um seiner Hand zu entkommen, „Bruce." Wieder blickte er ihr tief in die Augen, „Wie kann Oliver eine Frau wie sie nur alleine hier stehen lassen? Sein Gentleman Image hat er wohl auf der Insel verloren." „Nein das hat er ganz und gar nicht, er ist ein Gentleman und wuerde mich nie in Verlegenheit bringen, so wie sie es gerade getan haben. Ich bin eine selbststaendige Frau und Oliver respektiert mich", sie wusste genau was Wayne vor hatte und es aergerte sie, das ein angeblicher Freund so schlecht ueber Oliver reden konnte. Etwas blitzte in Bruce Augen, diese Frau hatte Feuer das gefiel ihm, warum hatte sein Freund so ein Glueck, „Entschuldigen sie Felicity, das war taktlos von mir, kann ich es mit einem Drink an der Bar wieder gut machen?" Felicity wollte in Olivers Richtung gehen doch Bruce schob sie noch bevor sie einwilligen konnte in den Nebenraum, in dem sich eine weiter befand.

Oliver schaute sich immer wieder um, er hoerte seinen Freunden nur halbherzig zu. Felicity war verschwunden, leichte Panik breitete sich bei ihm aus. Seit dem Zwischenfall mit Slade, vertraute er nur noch Diggle und Roy wenn es um Felicity ging, alle anderen Maenner waren potenzielle Feinde.

Er trank seinen Whiskey aus, entschuldigte sich bei seinen Freunden und ging auf die Suche nach Felicity.

Felicity stand mit einem Martiniglas in der Hand neben Bruce, ihre Koerperhaltung wirkte angespannt, das erkannte er. Wayne hatte seine Hand auf ihrem Ruecken. Olivers Kiefermuskeln zucken, anscheint wollte Bruce auf die harte Tour lernen. Mit festen Schritten ging er auf die beiden zu. In diesem Moment wanderte die Hand des Milliardaers von Felicity Ruecken auf ihren Hintern. Eine schallende Ohrfeige brachte Oliver fuer einen zum Stillstand, Felicity hatte alle Kraft in den Schlag gelegt und fauchte Bruce zornig an, „Sie sollten ihre Finger besser unter Kontrolle halten, denn beim naechsten Mal geht mein Schlag nicht ins Gesicht sondern an empfindlichere Stellen." Oliver tauchte neben ihr auf und packte Wayne am Kragen, „Wenn ich noch einmal sehe wie du deine dreckigen Finger an meine Frau legst, dann wird Felicitys Schlag dein kleinstes Problem sein. Haben wir uns diesmal verstanden mein Freund?" Oliver ließ ihn los und Bruce strich seinen Smoking glatt, „Queen das war doch nur Spaß, so wie frueher." „Werd erwachsen Wayne und schau dir das hier gut an, denn das wirst du nie haben." Oliver drehte sich zu Felicity gab ihr einen Kuss in dem er all seine Eifersucht freien Lauf ließ. Er war stuermisch, besitzergreifend und zeigte ganz deutlich das diese Frau zu ihm gehoerte. Felicity rang nach Luft, dieser Mann wusste wie man kuesste, „Verdammt Oliver du solltest oefters eifersuechtig sein, das macht deine Kuesse noch heisser." Oliver schenkte ihr ein Laecheln, „Und du solltest oefters so reagieren, das hat mich tierisch angemacht. Wollen wir nach oben gehen?" Sie sah das funkeln in seinen Augen und nickte. Arm in Arm verließen sie den Raum und Oliver legte bewusst die Hand auf ihren Hintern, diese Frau gehoerte nur ihm.


	7. Sad Kiss

Huhu, endlich aus der Winterpause zurück, ich hoffe ihr seid nicht zu vollgegessen vom Weihnachtsbraten und seid gut reingeruscht, ich weiß es war etwas lange, aber iwie hat meine Muse gerade Winterschlaf gemacht^^

ich hoffe es euch gefällt das neuste chap.

Und ganz still und heimlich will ich nochmal Werbung für die deutsche Olicity fanseite machen, wir würden uns über neue likes freuen^^

Sad Kiss

Sie blickte von ihren Bildschirmen auf. Da war er. Völlig in sein Training eingetaucht, bekam nichts mit. Schlug nur immer und immer wieder mit seinen Fäusten auf den Sandsack ein. Nahm dann die Stöcke und schlug schnell und zielsicher auf den Dummie daneben ein.

Die letzte Mission verlief nicht nach den Wünschen von Team Arrow. Eine Geisel wurde bei einem Banküberfall getötet, den sie versucht haben zu stoppen, zwar konnte Oliver die anderen Geiseln retten und der Bankräuber wurde wegen Raub, Geiselnahme und Totschlag sowie versuchten Mordes angeklagt, jedoch war es nicht genug.

Es war nicht genug in den Augen von Oliver, er hätte schneller sein können, höher springen können. Aber so ist das nun, es geht nicht anders, sie müssen auch einmal Rückschläge erleiden. Es gibt nichts was man hätte ändern können. Wenigstens konnte er die anderen retten. Das, zumindest, redete er sich die ganze Zeit ein, als er versuchte, die Anspannung und das Adrenalin in seinem Körper durch das Training abzubauen.

Er merkte natürlich die Blicke von Felicity. Er bemerkte sie immer. Er zeigte es nur nie. Viellicht muss sie den Ausgang der Mission auch erst verarbeiten und das machte sie durch Beobachtung. Doch was genau in diesem schlauen Kopf vor sich ging konnte er nur erahnen. Er wollte daran nicht mehr denken, deswegen beschleunigte er sein Tempo noch etwas und musste sich dadurch vollständig auf die Schläge konzentrieren.

Die blonde Schönheit jedoch, konnte schon lange nicht mehr denken. Sie wollte alles vergessen. Es war immer hart eine Mission die gescheitert ist zu verarbeiten, auch das dieser ganzen langen zeit. Aber sie konnte nicht einfach wieder zur Normalität zurückgehen, wenn ein Mensch vor ihren Augen starb und dass, weil sie zu spät waren.

Sie konnte nicht schnell genug das interne System der Bank hacken, sie hatte nicht schnell genug Zugriff auf die Kameras im Eingangsbereich. Sie war Schuld am Tod diesen einen Menschen.

Diggle sah viele gute Soldaten sterben während seiner Zeit im Irak und weiß Gott was Oliver erlebt hatte, doch sie war nicht so. Sie kann so etwas nicht gut verarbeiten, sie machte sich Gedanken darauf, suchte nach Familie oder Angehörigen des Verstorbenen im Internet, obwohl dass wohl noch einiges dazu beitrug zu ihren Schuldgefühlen.

Sie sah das Blut spritzen, als er abdrückte, sie hörte den Schrei als die Kugel den Kopf traf und auch wieder leblose Körper auf den Boden aufschlug. Wie konnte man das denn vergessen. Oliver hatte, nach der Sache im U-Bahn Wagon zu ir gesagt, dass es dazu gehört, es gehört dazu Menschen zu verlieren, sie können nicht immer gewinnen.

Als ein logisch denkender Mensch war ihr das klar, Olivers Worte machten Sinn, aber ihr Herz und ihre Seele konnten es nicht verkraften, dass nun Menschen, die dem Bankräuber nichts getan haben, trauern mussten.

Sie konnte nur da sitzen und ihn beobachten und sich fragen, wie viel ein Mensch ein ertragen kann.

Aber all das konnte sie niemanden erzählen. Niemand durfte wissen, dass sie gesehen, wie der Mensch starb und die die es wussten, haben genug auf ihren eigenen Schultern zu tragen. Sie will niemanden zu Last fallen, vor allem aber Oliver nicht.

Sie spürte plötzlich jemand neben sich stehen und bemerkte dann, dass Oliver nicht mehr auf der Trainingsmatte war, er stand nun neben ihr. „Du weißt, das Angebot steht immer noch. Du kannst mit mir über deinen Tag reden." Sie blickte zu ihm hoch. Er würde es tun, er würde ihre rauer, den Schmerz und ihre Schuld auf sich nehmen, weil er ein Held war, ihr Held, ihr Oliver.

„Danke, aber so interessant ist mein Leben nicht, ich komme damit zurecht, ich saß nur ihr, du müsstest mit jemanden reden oder dich zumindest ausruhen, du hast unglaubliches geleistet." Sie stand auf und lächelte ihn an. Es war ein Lächeln was nicht ihre Augen erreichte, doch sie hoffte, Oliver würde es nicht merken und sie könnte nach Hause gehen ohne eine lange Diskussion mit ihm zu führen.

Als sie schon fast an der Treppe war, hielt sie Oliver am Handgelenk zurück. „Du warst diejenige die es möglich gemacht hat, die Geiseln zu retten, du hast die Arbeit geleistet. Das weißt du doch, oder?" Er blickte sie undurchdringlich an, sie konnte seinen Blick nicht ausweichen, selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte. „Ich hab doch nur ein paar Kameras gehackt und ich war dabei noch zu langsam." Ihr Blick suchte den Boden zwischen ihren Füßen. „Felicity" er zwang sie, mit der Hand unter ihrem Kinn, ihn anzusehen „Du hast alles getan was du konntest und die anderen waren gerettet, es war nicht deine Schuld, bitte rede dir das nicht ein." Er strich mit seinem Daumen ihre Wange entlang.

Sie blickten sich lange in die Augen. Einzelne Tränen flossen ihre Wangen hinab. Sie kam ihm näher und ihre Lippen streiften sanft seine. „Es ist vielleicht nicht meine Schuld, aber es ist ganz sicher nicht deine." Damit entwand sie sich seinem Griff und verschwand.


	8. Cheek Kiss

So bevor wir in eine kurze Weihnachtspause verschwinden, ist hier noch ein One-Shot fuer euch, Cheek Kiss. Wir hoffen ihr habt Spaß dran, nicht vergessen liked unsere Facebook Seite Team Olicity Germany. Frohe Weihnachten and ship Olicity

Es war 1 Uhr morgens als Felicity den Keller des Verdants betrat. Sie hatte frei diese Nacht, Oliver und Diggle waren sich sicher diese Mission auch ohne sie zu schaffen. Felicity hatte sich nicht beklagt, sie war zwar gerne mit den Jungs zusammen, aber ein freier Abend hatte auch was fuer sich. Das einzige was sie wollte war eine Nachricht von Oliver und Dig das sie in Ordnung waren. Bis jetzt hatte sich keiner der beiden gemeldet, da Felicity so keine Ruhe finden konnte war sie zur Arrowzentrale gefahren um auf die Jungs zu warten.

Als sie die Treppe betrat wunderte sie sich, das Licht brannte und sie hoerte ein murmeln. Vorsichtig stieg sie hinunter und sah sich um, Oliver lag in seinen Trainingsklamotten auf der Couch und schlief. Er sprach im Schlaf, „Nein…. Nein…. Nicht ….aufhoeren", seine Haende waren zu Faeusten geballt, sein T-Shirt war getraenkt von seinem Schweiß. „Oliver, Oliver", vorsichtig griff das IT-Girl nach seinem Arm. Gefangen in seinem Traum griff er nach ihrem Arm und hielt ihn fest. „Oliver, Oliver wach auf, wach endlich auf ich bins Felicity", Felicity schrie ihn an, sie versuchte den Schmerz durch den Griff seiner Hand zu unterdruecken.

Der CEO vernahm eine Stimme aus weiter Ferne, war es Felicity? Konnte das wirklich sein, hatte sie ihn wieder auf der Insel gefunden? Nein das konnte nicht sein, er sah sich um. Das Gefangenenlager er war wieder dort, ein Traum. Seine Augen oeffneten sich und sein Puls raste. Oliver brauchte einen Moment um sich zu orientieren, sein Blick viel auf den Arm den er fest umklammert hatte, dann viel sein Blick auf Felicity. Er ließ den Arm los und sprang auf, „Felicity", er sprach ihren Namen anders aus als sonst, fast wie in einem Schockzustand, „Es … es… tut mir leid ich hab dir weh getan." Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und strich ihm sanft ueber die Wange, er wich zurueck, „Oliver du hast getraeumt, es ist alles gut, mir geht es gut." Er schuettelte den Kopf, aber sie ging erneut auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hand, „Komm zurueck auf die Couch und setz dich." Widerwillig ließ der Bogenschuetze sich zurueck zur Couch fuehren. Felicity holte eine Decke und eine Flasche Wasser. Oliver zog die Decke ueber seine Schultern und nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche. „Erzaehl mir von deinem Traum", bat die Blondine. „Das kann ich nicht", gab er zurueck und schloss die Flasche, „was machst du eigentlich hier?" „Du hast dich nicht gemeldet und mir gesagt das Diggle und du in Ordnung seit, also bin ich hier her gefahren um nachdem rechten zu sehn." „Und stattdessen faengst du dir ein blaues Handgelenk ein. Es tut mir leid", sagte er schuldbewusst. „Oliver es ist nichts passiert und diesen kleinen Bluterguss werde ich ueberleben. Erzaehl mir was du getraeumt hast. Du hast geschrien im Schlaf und gebeten das sie aufhoeren." Er atmete tief aus, „Ich war gefangen, nicht einmal oder zweimal … ich kann gar nicht sagen wie oft. Auf der Insel war es schlimm, es war im ersten Jahr dort", er schluckte hart. Felicity ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, sie wusste dass er nicht gerne darueber sprach, es brachte schmerzvolle Erinnerungen fuer ihn hervor, aber er musste sich jemandem anvertrauen, denn sonst wuerden diese Alptraeume kein Ende nehmen. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest, langsam begann er weiter zu erzaehlen. „Ich hatte einen Freund auf der Insel Yao Fei. Er hat mir viel bei gebracht, wie ich auf der Insel ueberleben kann wie ich mit dem Bogen umgehen kann. Eines Tages hatten mich Soldaten erwischt und brachten mich in ein Lager, sie wollten wissen ob ich Yao Fei gesehen hatte. Es war wie ein Instinkt von mir zu sagen nein, also fingen sie an mich zu schlagen." Felicity umschloss seine Hand fester und begann mit ihrem Daumen seinen Handruecken zu streicheln. „als sie nichts aus mir raus bekamen, haben sie mir diese Verletzungen verpassten", Oliver hob sein Shirt und deute auf die Narbe unterhalb seiner linken Brust und an seinem Bauch, „sie haben mir irgendwann geglaubt…. und ich selbst war von meiner eigenen Staerke überrascht. Yao Fei hat mich da rausgeholt und zurueck in sein Lager gebracht. Er hat mir die Kraeutermischung gegeben und die Wunden versorgt…. Felicity ich kann diesen Schmerz heute noch fuehlen ….obwohl ich noch schlimmere Sachen auf dieser Insel erlebt habe. Dieser Schmerz war der schlimmste koerperliche. Jede Nacht spuere ich wie diese Klinge sich in meine Haut schneidet."

Eine Traene lief ueber Felicitys Gesicht. Sie fuehlte seinen Schmerz und sie hatte ihn noch nie so ehrlich darueber reden hoeren, „Was ist aus ihm geworden?"

„Er ist gestorben… alle sind gestorben außer Sara und mir".

„Wer sind die anderen?" fragte sie verwundert.

„Yao Fei hatte eine Tochter Shado, sie wurde von den Soldaten gefangen gehalten als Druckmittel gegen ihn. Wir, Slade Wilson und ich haben sie befreit… ihn konnten wir nicht mehr retten. Fuer lange Zeit waren wir Freunde lebten in dem alten Flugzeugwrack zudem ich euch damals gebracht hatte. Slade war verliebt in Shado und ich auch, sie war unglaublich, so wie du." Oliver schenkte ihr ein trauriges Laecheln und fuhr fort, „ Sie konnte kaempfen, war smart, intelligent und huebsch. Wir hatten eine gute Zeit, hart und immer in Gefahr dass uns die Soldaten erneut bekommen wuerden, aber gut. Dann geriet ich auf das Boot und traf Sara wieder. Sie wollten rausfinden ob wir das Mirakuru gefunden hatten und brachten mich zurueck auf die Insel. Slade und Shado befreiten mich und wir waren zu viert. Slade war krank eine Bombe hatte sein Gesicht und Teile seines Koerpers verbrannt. Wir machten uns auf die Suche und fanden die Wunderwaffe die die Chinesen einsetzen wollten um ihre Supersoldaten zu erschaffen."

„Mirakuru", warf Felicity ein.

Oliver nickte, „Wir haben es Slade injiziert und dachten er sei gestorben, wir wurden ueberrascht und dann…. Sollte ich mich entscheiden, welches Leben ich fuer wertvoller hielt, Shado oder Sara."

„Oh mein Gott Oliver", mehr brachte das IT-Girl nicht heraus, der Schmerz in seinen Augen ließ sie schweigen.

„Er hatte die Waffe auf Sara gerichtet, ich dachte er wuerde gleich abdruecken und ich rannte vor sie. Es war keine Entscheidung fuer Sara oder gegen Shado…. ich wollte gehen", er rieb sich mit den Haenden ueber sein Gesicht. „Diese ersten Narben und der Verlust von Shado sind die schlimmsten Alptraeume. Jedesmal im Traum dieser Schmerz, oder ich komme zu spaet jedesmal, wenn ich mich im Traum vor Shado werfe bin ich doch zu spät."

„Es tut mir so leid", mehr brachte sie nicht heraus. „Das ist die Kurzfassung, aber mehr wie ich jemals jemandem erzaehlt habe." Oliver schaute sie an, sie weinte fuer ihn, sie teilte seinen Schmerz und verurteilte ihn nicht dafuer dass er schwach war. Sie war der Mensch der in retten konnte voellig in der Dunkelheit zu versinken. Oliver beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, „ Danke." Sie schaute ihm in die Augen, „Ich bin immer fuer dich da und jetzt leg dich hin. Ich werde hier bleiben und aufpassen." „Sollte das nicht meine Aufgabe sein?" gab er zurueck. „Du darfst morgen wieder", sie erhob sich von der Couch holte sich ihren Buerostuhl und setzte sich neben ihn. Oliver schlief tief und fest in dieser Nacht ohne einen weiteren Alptraum.


	9. Undercover Kiss

**So diesen One-Shot widme ich Niagaraweasel, sie hat mich auf die Idee gebracht fuer diese Story, nachdem ich aus meiner eigentlichen Idee fuer einen Undercover Kiss eine komplett eigene FF gemacht habe. ;)**

**Danke fuer die coole Idee es hat mir riesen Spaß gemacht die Story zu schreiben und danke fuers Uebersetzen **

Undercover Kiss

Als Diggle den Keller des Verdant betrat hoerte er schon die Diskussion zwischen Oliver und Felicity. Er musste grinsen und schuettelte den Kopf, manchmal hatte er das Gefuehl er wuerde nicht Erwachsenen arbeiten, sondern mit zwei Kindern.

„Vergiss es Oliver, ich werde dir da nicht helfen. Niemals", Felicity lief zu ihrem Computer und packte ihre Tasche.

„Warum nicht, du hast immer gesagt du willst oefters Undercover arbeiten. Jetzt hast du die Gelegenheit dazu."

„Aber nicht das, außerdem hast du immer dagegen argumentiert", feuerte sie zurueck.

„Ich kann das nicht ohne dich Felicity", er schaute sie mit treuen Augen an.

„ Oliver ließ es von meinen Lippen ab, NEIN, NIEMALS, AUF GAR KEINEN FALL", sagte die Blondine extra langsam und Oliver war fuer einen kurzen Moment durch ihre Lippen abgelenkt.

„Ok", sagte er und reichte ihr das Handy, „Dann ruf du deinen Freund Barry Allen an und erklaer ihm dass wir ihm bei diesem Fall nicht helfen koennen. Und ich moechte dich daran erinnern, dass ich diesen Fall DIR zuliebe annehmen wollte um dir zu zeigen das ich mit Barry kein Problem habe."

Felicity schnappte sich das Handy aus seiner Hand und schaute es an, ihr Blick wurde sanfter. Barry brauchte ihre Hilfe und Oliver hatte sich bereit erklaert ihm zu helfen. Sie wusste dass er es nur fuer sie tat und sie bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Oliver", sie verzog ihr Gesicht und schaute ihn an, „Ich kann das nicht tun wirklich nicht. Ich bin eine verdammt schlechte Taenzerin, wahrscheinlich die schlechteste in ganz Starling City und in Central City. Ich waere dir keine große Hilfe."

Er musste grinsen, diese Frau war einfach unglaublich, ihr Blick, ihre Sprache, ihr Koerper einfach alles, der Gedanke mit ihr an genau diesem Fall zu arbeiten brachte sein Blut in eine angenehme Wallung. „Felicity, du musst da nicht perfekt sein, es ist eine Tanzschule in der wir Undercover ermitteln nicht ein Broadwaystueck. Man erwartet dort dass du nicht tanzen kannst. Außerdem wollen wir aufklaeren warum dort staendig Paare verschwinden und nie wieder auftauchen"

Sie seufzte, „Ok ich geb mich geschlagen, aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn du nach den Tagen blaue Zehen hast."

Diggel hatte sich die ganze Zeit zurueck gehalten, aber nun fing er an zu applaudieren. Die beiden Streithaehne drehten sich um und schauten ihn an. „WAS?" fragten sie ihm Chor.

„Ihr koennt vielleicht nicht tanzen wie am Broadway, aber euch zu zuhoeren ist genauso amuesant", sagte er lachend.

„Ich moechte sie alle herzlich begrueßen an der Central City Hall Danceacademy", begrueßte eine Frau mittleren Alters die Teilnehmer und Teilnehmerinnen.

Felicity schaute Oliver an und fluesterte leise in sein Ohr, „Das hier ist keine normale Tanzschule, du hast mich uebers Ohr gehauen."

Oliver grinste, „Ich habe dich nicht uebers Ohr gehauen, hier verschwinden Leute Felicity wir muessen das schnellst moeglich klaeren. Und jetzt sei ruhig und hoer zu was die Dame zu sagen hat."

Sie funkelte ihn an und richtete ihren Blick wieder nach vorne.

„Viele unserer Teilnehmer kamen hier zu uns mit keinerlei Erfahrung und haben spaeter eine Anstellung als Taenzer in einem Musical bekommen. Andere haben einfach nur ihren Hochzeitstanz getanzt. Was ich ihnen damit sagen will ist, hier ist alles moeglich und wir sind stolz das unsere Schule zu den renommiertesten und vielseitigsten im ganzen Land gehoert", die Frau hielt kurz inne wartete den Applaus ab und fuhr fort, „Nun moechte ich sie aber nicht laenger auf die Folter spannen und ihnen das Kursthema bekannt geben Dirty Dancing."

Erneut wurde geklatscht, nur Felicity funkelte einen schmunzelnden Oliver boese an, aber sie hatte keine Zeit etwas zu sagen, denn die Stunde sollte sofort beginnen und sie mussten sich umziehen.

Felicity blieb der Atem weg als sie Oliver bei ihrer Rueckkehr erblickte, er trug ein enges schwarzes Shirt, was einen durchtrainieren Koerper perfekt zur Schau stellte und dazu eine schwarze lange Sport Hose. Verdammt dachte die Blondine, Oliver sah aus wie Johnny aus Dirty Dancing nur noch heisser.

Oliver betrachtete Felicity, sie trug ein enganliegendes Traegertop und einen kurzen Faltenrock, zum ersten Mal viel ihm auf das ihr Rock wirklich kurz war. Sein Herz fing an zu klopfen, als sie auf ihn zu kam.

Die Lehrerin klatschte in die Haende, „Stellen sie sich bitte auf, wir wollen mit etwas leichten anfangen, Mambo."

„Natuerlich was leichteste ein Mambo, das ist ja auch der simpelste Tanz ueberhaupt, warum nehmen wir nicht gleich einen Tango", plapperte sie.

Oliver zog sie dichter an seinen Koerper und schaute ihr in die Augen, „Beruhig dich wir schaffen das schon."

Felicity stockte der Atem sie schluckte, die Musik ertoente und die Lehrerin tanzte die ersten Schritte mit ihrem Tanzpartner vor. Felicity fand es sah leicht und unglaublich erotisch aus, wie die beiden ihre Hueften kreisen ließen.

Ihr Koerper begann sich aufzuheizen bei dem Gedanken diesen Tanz gleich mit ihrem Partner zu tanzen. Unbemerkt wanderte ihre Hand von Olivers Arm ueber seine Brust, Oliver schaute sie grinsend an. Erst als sie seinen Herzschlag unter ihrer Handflaeche bemerkte, zog sie ihre Hand verlegen weg, „Entschuldige."

„Felicity entspann dich, lass dich einfach von mir fuehren." Sie nickte, irgendwie loeste die Musik von Dirty Dancing in Verbindung mit Oliver Queen einen groeßeren Hormonschub in ihr aus als sonst.

„So nun sind sie dran, ich hoffe sie haben gut aufgepasst. Wir werden diesen und zwei weitere Taenze in den kommenden Tagen ueben um dann am Abschluss eine Auffuehrung", erklang die Stimme der Lehrerin.

Felicity wollte etwas sagen, aber Oliver hatte sie schon in die perfekte Ausgangsposition gebracht und die Musik ertoente.

„Schau nicht auf deine Fuesse sondern lass dich von mir fuehren und schau in meine Augen", sagte Oliver. Felicity beherzigte seine Ratschlaege und ließ sich voll und ganz auf ihren Partner ein. Oliver Queen war purer Sex und ein Gott auf der Tanzflaeche, sollte es jemals eine neu Verfilmung von diesem Klassiker geben wuerde Felicity definitiv Oliver vorschlagen.

Die naechsten Tage lernten sie einen Tanz nachdem anderen und Oliver beherrschte alle. Felicity wunderte sich, Oliver war gar nicht daran interessiert den Fall aufzuklaeren, sie genossen die Zeit in Central City gingen nachdem Tanzstunden essen, oder saßen zusammen im Hotel und unterhielten sich bis tief in die Nacht.

Der Tag der Auffuehrung war gekommen und wie sollte es anders sein, Olivers perfekte Art zu tanzen sorgte dafuer das er und Felicity den Abschlusstanz zu Time of my life alleine tanzen durften. Im Hotelpool hatten sie die letzte Nacht die Hebefigur geuebt, fuer Oliver war es kein Problem gewesen Felicity zu heben.

„Oliver wir sind als naechstes dran ich kann das nicht, ich sterbe tausend Tode wenn ich da jetzt raus muss", nervoes spielte Felicity mit ihren Haenden.

„Felicity beruhige dich, tu einfach das was ich dir schon die ganze Zeit gesagt habe, schau mir in die Augen, lass dich von mir fuehren und hoer auf die Musik", er schlang seine Hand in ihre. Denn er hoerte schon die Ansage der Lehrerin, „ Meine Damen und Herren nun ist es Zeit ihnen unsere Kurs besten vorzustellen, Oliver Queen und Felicity Smoak, tanzen fuer sie den Abschlusstanz. Wir wuenschen ihnen viel Vergnuegen."

Oliver und Felicity betraten die Tanzflaeche, als der Song erklang. Oliver genoss den Koerperkontakt mit Felicity schon seit Tagen hatte er Muehe sich zu kontrollieren sie war einfach so verdammt heiß.

Ihre Blicke waren intensiv, ihre Koerper im Einklang miteinander und die knisternde Erotik die sie schon seit Tagen umgab schien zum Hoehepunkt zu kommen. Sie nahmen nichts um sich herum war, das Publikum war vollstaendig ausgeblendet als Felicity zur Hebefigur ansetzte und Oliver sie mit einer Leichtigkeit in die Hoehe staemmte. Die Gaeste brachen in frenetischen Jubel aus, aber sie nahmen es nicht war. Felicitys Augen fixierten Olivers als er ihren Koerper langsam an ihrem herunter gleiten ließ. Die Welt hatte aufgehoert sich zu drehen, die Musik war verstummt sie hoerten nur noch ihren Atem und gaben sich den Gefuehlen hin, die sie die letzen Tage aufgestaut hatten. Ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander und es fuehlte sich fuer beide Koerper wie eine Explosion an. Nach Sekunden die sich wie Minuten anfuehlten, loesten sich ihre Lippen wieder und die Welt begann sich zu drehen. Oliver und Felicity schauten sich immer noch in die Augen und laechelten. Erst jetzt nahmen sie die Musik und die applaudierenden Menschen war die sich von ihren Plaetzen erhoben hatten, jubelten und pfiffen.

„Oliver es ist kein Paar verschwunden seit unserem Aufenthalt hier", sagte Felicity als sie Arm in Arm zum Hotel liefen.

„Ich weiß", sagte Oliver.

Sie blieb stehen und schaute ihn an, „Wie du weißt?"

„Es gab nie einen Fall Felicity. Ich wollte einfach mal Zeit mit dir alleine verbringen und sehen ob wir auch außerhalb der Arbeit als Team funktionieren."

„Du…du…hast mich hier her gelockt, du hast mich tanzen lassen um…", ihr fehlten die Worte sie war wuetend, aber das Oliver sich so viel Muehe gab und das alles arrangiert hatte nur fuer sie ruehrte sie.

Der Billionaer legte beide Arme um sie und schaute ihr wieder tief in die Augen, „Felicity Smoak, ich bin dir hoffnungslos verfallen."

Er kuesste sie und diesmal war es noch intensiver.


End file.
